


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Even a few months in, Phil still isn’t entirely used to the fact that he and Dan are both living in Manchester, that Dan can head over from uni to see him whenever he likes, that Dan has his own key to Phil’s flat.A ficlet about surprises and access.





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Even a few months in, Phil still isn’t entirely used to the fact that he and Dan are both living in Manchester, that Dan can head over from uni to see him whenever he likes, that Dan has his own key to Phil’s flat. It’s somehow at the same time their new normal, and still intimidating uncharted territory. But Phil doesn’t mind; he figures the nerves and the bit of panic that comes with the realisation that he’s in a real relationship with a real person who really loves him is well worth the reality that is Dan.

This is true even when Dan surprises him. Because Phil finds surprises a little scarier than they’re worth sometimes, but walking into his cramped little flat after a day of scary adult meetings to see the lights on and smell a scented candle burning is a pretty darn good surprise. 

Even better is the naked boyfriend he finds sprawled on his bed when he opens the door. 

“Uhh,” he starts while his brain catches up. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Dan grins at him and throws the phone he’d been busying himself with to the side. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” 

He has a point, Phil thinks. 

Dan sits up and gets to work on the many buttons of Phil’s shirt while Phil enjoys all the soft skin on display in front of him. He lowers his lips to Dan’s shoulder, moves over to Dan’s neck. He hears that familiar breathy sigh, the one he sometimes dreams about. Fuck, he loves that. Loves that Dan is here. Loves that he can have Dan all the time now, not just bits and pieces and weekends and holidays. Loves Dan— he loves Dan so goddamn much. 

He shrugs his now unbuttoned shirt off and decides to say so, while he still has the ability to say much of anything before his brain turns to mush and he can say nothing but _Dan, Dan, Dan_. “Love you,” he says, and moves to kiss him. 

The warm smile Dan gives him is worth all the terror of a real adult relationship that Phil could ever feel. Because his eyes are bright and his dimples deep; because when he tells Phil to take his bloody pants off already he’s laughing. The laughter is almost shy, as though he’s only just become aware of the fact he’s been naked this whole time. But there’s enough mischief in that laughter at the same time that tides the two of them over until Phil is just as naked, and smiling just as warmly. And for the rest of their evening spent in that tiny bed in that tiny flat in that big big city, neither of them are shy in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186962030089/is-there-a-reason-youre-naked-in-my-bed) !


End file.
